vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
115417-craftingthe-single-most-demotivating-aspect-of-ws
Content ---- Yes, people do the challenges for rewards. I don't think the technologist/architect/cooking setup for crafting was related to their raiding philosophy. With those out of the way, I do agree that the technologist/architect/cooking crafting setup isn't forgiving enough. Considering that the other variants aren't necessarily "better" but "different" than the base variant, it seems strange to make it such a pain in the ass to hit the target. The other professions have a much better system that trades risk versus reward. I know that something was on the table to be fixed. Was that coming in drop 3-4 or is that still on the board? | |} ---- ---- Many seem to think architect/technologist crafting in Wildstar is a puzzle; find the right combination of additives in the right order, and you have "solved" the puzzle once for all. Thus all the websites trying to list the optimum additive order for all recipes. It is not a puzzle. It is golf minigame. You have to hit the green in three shots to succeed, but just as in golf, where you aim is seldom where the ball ends up. And just as in golf, some additives are "drivers" - they go far but have little precision. Others are "irons" - they go shorter, but with higher precision. You can see the precision of an additive by the size of the circle. Small circle - high precision shot. Large circle - low precision shot. It is not so that a large circle hits everything inside it - it just means the "golf shot" is very random - it can end up far away! Encircling the target with a large-circle additive is the worst thing you can do, because that means you used a low-precision additive last - a good way to miss the target. What you want to do is to start with a "driver" to get as far as possible at first, so that you can use the shorter, more precise shots to finish. However, since the large circle driver is very imprecise, you have to see where your first shot(s) ends up, and then pick among your "irons" to choose the correct one to finish the job. There are some recipies that are so far off that you have to use three "driver" shots to hit them. All I can say is bring lots of materials for those... I guess those are the ones in for a revision. For me personally, I've found crafting to be a nice little mini-game. Having to make new decisions all the time depending on where the first "drive shot" ends up makes crafting so much more than just assembly-line button-pushing. But that's me... | |} ---- What change to the Challenge system?(FWIW, I only do the challenges that give Trunk/Case dye boxes, so I haven't noticed anything, that's why I'm asking what changes because I can be very unobservant of those types of things :P ) | |} ---- answers in red.... drop 3 will change that or at least gonna fix the problems they should of fixed during beta. My tip, if you like to save yourself from a upcoming heart attack don't level technologist as a profession to make money with, or while it's buggy. Even addons can't fix some of the schematic issues. | |} ---- ---- Spot on! | |} ---- I saw someone compare it to playing Battleship, which I also found to "hit the spot". | |} ----